1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submount, an optical transmitter module, an optical module, an optical transmission equipment, and a method for controlling the same, and particularly to a structure of a submount which can be driven in a wide operation temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A submount is generally used on which a plurality of semiconductor lasers is mounted. Such a submount is used in, for example, an optical transmitter module. Compared with a discrete type optical transmitter module in which a single semiconductor laser is mounted on a single submount, the optical transmitter module in which the plurality of semiconductor lasers is integrated on a single submount hybridly has been recently used to realize miniaturization of the optical transmitter module.